


The Apex Highschool for gifted youth groupchats.

by NerdyMagician9x9



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMagician9x9/pseuds/NerdyMagician9x9
Summary: Elliot Witt has just started his senior year, and decided to make a chat with some friends, both new and old.Aka a crackfic for me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Apex Highschool for gifted youth groupchats.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the legends are referred to by their first names in this, not their call signs. Sorry.

5:27 pm

TooMuchWitt added Pathfinder, GhostGal, Bloodhound, Doc, TheWall, and SouljaGal

TooMuchWitt: Hello folks! I get that we haven't talked much, but im a sociable person and we all share homeroom, so I thought we could give being friends a shot. Anyways, in case you forgot, I'm Elliot, I'm a senior, I'm a theatre kid, and I go by He/Him pronouns!

Pathfinder: Oh! New friends! Hi, I'm Path! I'm new here so I don't actually know anyone! I'm a junior! I also use male pronouns! :)

TooMuchWitt: This chat has existed for under a minute, that was fast.

Pathfinder: thank you, I think :)

SouljaGal: Didn't expect you to be branching out this much, Witt. 

TooMuchWitt: ah, hello Anita. I was wondering when you'd make your appearance. Why don't you introduce yourself?

SouljaGal: Well, my name is Anita Williams and I'm a senior. My twin brother also goes here. She/her.

TooMuchWitt: she's also the biggest military nut ever.

Doc: Ey, My name's Ajay, I'm a sophomore. I'm good at being a doctor, which is why I'm here. I use She/Her.

SouljaGirl: It was one history class, Witt. 2 years ago. That's not even my skill.

GhostGal: We have skills? 

SouljaGirl: Yes, this place is a specialist school.

TooMuchWitt: Its literally called "Apex High for gifted youth"

GhostGal: Explains why my dad made me go here. I'm Renee Singh-Blaise, I'm a sophomore. I'm okay at science, I guess. She/her. Thanks for adding me to this, I wasn't expecting to be in a group chat with some people on day 2.

TheWall: Eyyyyy, Brothas! And new people! I'm Makoa, I'm a senior and longtime pal of Elliot and Ani! Nice to meet you newbies! I go by He/Him, by the way.

Bloodhound: why am i added to this. Who did I even give my number to. 

TooMuchWitt: that would be Ani, I called in a favor and she had it from your hiking club.

Bloodhound: i barely even talked to any of you. Why was I added.

TooMuchWitt: Well, you seemed like a chill person when I talked to you, and figured that no one would want to be alone in a new homeroom. 

Bloodhound: Fine, I suppose. I will give this a try.

Hello, I'm Hound. I am a junior. I am here because of my athletic prowess, I suppose. I use They/them. 

Pathfinder: Well hello new friends! I do wonder, why not add the rest of homeroom? The more the merrier :)

TooMuchWitt: Well all we left out was Alexander Nox, Aka the biggest jerk ever, that emo kid who doesn't talk to anyone, and that Mars feller. Mars and I are cousins, and didn't want them in the group for reasons. 

Pathfinder Okay! Well it's a pleasure to meet you all! I hope we can all be great friends! What should we call this groupchat? :)

Pathfinder changed the group name to "New besties :)"

TooMuchWitt: nah, I have an idea that is so much more epic.

TooMuchWitt changes the group name to "The Apex Legends"

TheWall: oooh, that's fancy, Brother. But why make it so awesome?

Doc: Confidence boost?

SouljaGirl: don't give Elliot any more of it, he doesn't need it.

Pathfinder: :O that's mean

SouljaGirl: it's the truth, pal.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I edited some characters backstories for the sake of future drama. And, ya know, pathfinder is a human. 
> 
> Caustic as the school bully? Yes.  
> Revenant as the school Emo? Yes  
> Original 6-4 character that in this is Droz and Davis's kid? Yes.  
> Hope you wnjoyed!


End file.
